


go out with a bang!

by lemonlimeys



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bad Ending, Bombing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Nuclear Warfare, Stabbing, Suicide, i am so sorry lol, literal graphic description of stabbings and suicide, tubbo is tommy's adopted brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlimeys/pseuds/lemonlimeys
Summary: an alternative ending to the 20/01/21 stream.major tw for graphic violence, abuse, huge abandonment issues, manipulation, and eventual suicide :))please please please spare urself if you're sensitive to any of these topics. i mean ok tbf i am and i wrote this but seriously. stay safe. i just really really love bad endings.
Kudos: 19





	go out with a bang!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, they deserve a good ending after all the shit abuse they've been through. does that mean they're gonna get one in my au? nope. 
> 
> once again, this is going to be long detailed descriptions of manipulation, abuse, and death. much violence. stabbing? possibly. nukes? also possibly.

dream look upon the scrawny boy in front of him. his misty blue eyes showed a mixture of hurt, and anger. his hair lay messy and unkept despite being perfectly tidy and neat earlier. tears encased his eyes, although, as dream thought, he'd be too scared for them to leak. he couldn't show fear; the second tommy broke was the moment they'd showed true defeat. there were rips in tommy's shirt from where he'd quickly ripped off his armour and he lightly shook from the trepidation. he tried to calm, not wanting to show a vulnerable weak point despite truly being scared shitless of the masked man in front of him. the base gave an unpleasent aura; black covering the entire area other than the glimmering gold where the discs layed.

dream himself, looked almost perfectly tidy and untouched. his mask lay cracked and stained from previous fights, but the unequivocally sinister smiley face was perfectly intact, almost threateningly so. under the mask, dream's expression wasn't much different. his emerald green eyes shimmered ominously through the mask and onto tommy's face. he was smirking through the mask despite knowing neither of the boys could see it, he was just glad the day had finally come. 

dream cleared his throat, loving seeing how much fear he could easily instill in the children in front of him.

"tommy, it's time to say goodbye to tubbo."

tommy rapidly gazed back and forth at tubbo and dream, between the dreaded cracked mask and the fear and dejectment in his brother and best friend's face.  
his voice cracked as he sputtered continuously, refusing to accept this outcome. his pupils shrinked dramatically in dread and fear.  
the masked man continued smiling, and tommy faltered, stepping back and thinking about the situation before him. although dream had blew up all their armour and weapons, the axe of peace was framed on the wall, just meters away from the boy. dumbly, he swiftly ran and grabbed the heavy axe out of the item frame, wielding it to show a form of power over dream he didn't truly hold. an internal feeling of dread entered his mind, and he ran through the scenarios in his head. he could strike dream and somehow kill him and happy-go-lucky retrieve the disks with no major injuries.  
but it wasn't a perfect world.

tommy pinned the taller man to the darkened walls, keeping him in place with his shaking arms and worriedly looking at him. tubbo watched on in utter trepidation for his brother's life.  
it was entirely silent. the room seemed to grow and shrink every time one of the boys blinked, crashing in around them and their lives. the only sound heard was the younger boys' frantic, heavied breathing and the drip of seeping fluids through the ominous black brick walls.  
suddenly, the masked man threw the younger to the side, flipping them so tommy was the one against the wall trembling.   
dream laughed in a mix of annoyance and amusement, pulling out nightmare and holding it close to tommy's throat. one wrong move would send the powerful heavy dagger into his throat or chest, letting him choke to death slowly.  
"i said, say goodbye. you know i wouldn't fucking kill you, but that doesn't mean you can try and be a dick. otherwise, it'll just make this all more painful." the masked man almost whispered, grinding his teeth into his ears. tommy's face displayed pure fear, trying not to shudder so much he would accidentally go into the sword.

dream eventually released tommy, who ran to his older brother, panting and hugging him thoroughly. he didn't hug back.  
"tubbo listen to me, please please listen to me. we can get out of here. we can run through that portal, and bolt it, and fucking be okay but you have to trust me. tubbo please. i promise i have this all sorted"  
slowly, tommy opened his eyes and looked down at his brother, entirely repelled by what stood before him.  
tubbo's lively shiny diamond eyes no longer stared back at him. salty tears slowly flooded his cheeks as he collapsed onto the floor below him, showing no emotion in his face. his eyes were grey and lifeless, his mouth unmoving. several times, either of the boys tried to talk, but words didn't escape.

a sigh errupted from the side of the room  
"look, i get it, this is all fucking touching and shit. but i don't care. tubbo is going to fucking die."

an alert appeared on the small screen in the wall, with a control pad and some buttons.

tommy stood abruptly, curiosity peaked at the display. cautiously, he spoke.  
"what's that?"

dream smiled and laughed.   
"oh yeah, did i forget to tell you? i found snowchester. and the base. i mean, it was wide open. tubbo, you're a fucking idiot. making nukes, accessible, and giving people the codes? to nuclear missiles? i mean. come on now. i knew you were dumb but not that dumb holy shit-"

he was interruped by the older brother running at him, screaming, crying and charging at full force towards the masked man.

all tommy heard was a painful shriek, and as he looked directly at his brother, he saw the bloodied dagger poking through his frame.

**Author's Note:**

> possibly updated daily? unsure, i just really wanted to write this after today's stream. it was hype as fuck but bad ending go brrr
> 
> lmk if you want more, it rlly helps! my dnf fic will be continued, i'm just not entirely sure how to take it atm and i was super focused on writing this.


End file.
